


A Kiss Goodbye

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was cold and silent when she fell, the world around her gone deaf to her ears. There was nothing beneath her, no vibrations from the masked men and women around her, no life, just silence. Dark and endless silence. For once in her life, she was left completely alone in the world, the remaining thing connecting her to her mother taken away.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Goodbye

It was cold and silent when she fell, the world around her gone deaf to her ears. There was nothing beneath her, no vibrations from the masked men and women around her, no life, just silence. Dark and endless silence. For once in her life, she was left completely alone in the world, the remaining thing connecting her to her mother taken away.

Had it been worth it?

The laughing faces of the children. The tired but loving smile of their mother… and their father… her Tenzin…

Yes, it was worth it.

"What should we do with her?" She was lifted from her place on the ground, the rainfall mixing with the mud and leaving thin rivulets clear of her skin, the sight resembling a tribal war paint. As the equalist leader looked down on the former chief of police, he couldn't help but see the irony of the look.

"Leave her. She's no longer a threat without her bending." His tone struck a nerve within her, rekindling the embers of her dying flame.

"I don't need bending to take you down!" She snarled, lunging forward out of the other's grasps. She had made it three steps before he lashed out, striking her down with a sharp slap across her scarred cheek. The impact sent her stumbling into the mud, her once feather-light uniform now anchoring her down. Spirits, how would she get it off? She put a stop to that bout of panic before it could grow any further, knowing she would come to that bridge when the time came. Amon leisurely walked up to her, holding a hand up to signal his soldiers to hold off and reaching down to grab a handful of her greying hair.

"You are no longer in a seat of power to install fear into others. I suggest you do your best to remember that in the near future when I am in control of the city." He hissed, his voice coming out in a dangerous purr. He leaned forward, pressing the lips of his mask to her forehead just as he struck her temple with his free hand, sending her tumbling into a state of unconsciousness.

It was cold, silent, and now dark.

She hated being alone…


End file.
